CRAZY
by Ai Cute
Summary: Seperti teratai yang tak mungkin tumbuh di padang pasir. Tak mungkin pula Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana pula jika Naruto hamil anak Sasuke? Masihkah Naruto menolak Sasuke? One shoot. SasuNaru. BL maybe.


CRAZY

Summary : Seperti teratai yang tak mungkin tumbuh di padang pasir. Tak mungkin pula Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana pula jika Naruto hamil anak Sasuke? Masihkah Naruto menolak Sasuke? One shoot. SasuNaru. BL maybe.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores, BL maybe.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :

Ada reader yang marah karena chara Sasuke, Ai nistai di salah satu fic. Well, bukan sedih sih. Tapi Ai ingin ketawa aja. Aduh nggak dewasa banget sih. Masa Ai dituduh nyari sensasi. Ada-ada aja.

Satu lagi one Shoot Ai persembahkan untuk para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau menolakku? Apa kekuranganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf saya tak bisa. Saya kan peri. Seorang peri tak boleh menikah dengan manusia." Jawabnya absurd.

Sasuke kembali berceloteh padanya. Naruto dengan sabar mendengarkan. Ia tak menyela, hanya menjawab, atau bergumam sesekali dan dengan khusyuk mendengarkan. Matanya menerawang, bosan. Ia ingat saat pertama kali kerja di sini dulu.

**Flashback**

Sejak diusir oleh ayah kandungnya dari rumahnya sendiri beserta sang ibu yang mulai sakit-sakitan, Naruto bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan ayahnya. Ia tak lagi mau mendengar nama itu. Baginya ayahnya sudah mati untuk selamanya.

Ia bersama sang ibu tinggal di rumah petak di kawan kumuh. Mereka berdua berjuang membanting tulang demi sesuap nasi. Ibunya yang sakit-sakitan, terpaksa jadi buruh cuci dengan upah yang minim. Ia jadi tak tega melihatnya.

Untung Naruto dianugerahi oleh Kami-sama otak yang cerdas. Jadi ia tak perlu risau dengan biaya sekolah. Beasiswa sudah cukup. Masalahnya adalah biaya hidup mereka yang tak murah. Naruto tak kehilangan akal. Ia memanfaatkan kepintarannya itu dengan memberi les dan prediksi soal 90% akurat.

Malam ini, Naruto sedang menghitung uang di atas kasur. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, berfikir. "Uang ini mana cukup untuk membayar biaya masuk kuliah." Desahnya.

Ia bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia membayar biaya awal masuk kuliah. Ia bercita-cita ingin jadi seorang bankir. Untuk itu ia mendaftar kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan ekonomi. Ia sudah diterima lewat jalur beasiswa sih, tapi masalahnya adalah uang gedung, SPP, dll.

"Nar, sudah tidur? Uhukk uhukk... uhukkk..." tanya Kushina disela-sela batuknya yang tak sembuh-sembuh dari setahun yang lalu.

"Belum, Ka san."

"Lekas tidur! Uhuk, sudah malam."

"Ya, Ka San." Kata Naruto cepat-cepat membereskan uangnya dan dimasukkan kembali dalam gamabunta, celengan kodoknya. "Besok akan ku tanya pada Kiba. Apa ia bisa membantuku, menemukan part time yang bagus. Dia kan agen penyalur part time terbaik di kota ini." katanya.

Huahhhhh. Naruto menguap lebar. Ia terserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Maklum sudah malam. Ia pun mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur. Kushina mengintip sang putra hingga tidur.

Wajahnya sedih, melihat putranya yang kebingungan membayar biaya awal masuk kuliah. Seandainya saja Minato tak selingkuh dengan wanita itu dan mengusir kita. Mungkin Naruto tak perlu menderita seperti ini.

"Semoga, Kami-sama mewujudkan cita-citamu, Nak. Hanya doa yang bisa Ka San berikan. Maafkan Ka San sayang, maaf." Kata Kushina lirih.

Keesokan harinya di kantin sekolah, Naruto sudah menghadang Kiba, sang sahabat penggila anjing. "Kib, tolongin aku dong. Tolong cariin part time yang bagus."

"Kau kan udah kerja di kafe depan sana."

"Aku mau keluar. Habis aku nggak suka. Pelanggannya daripada pesan makanan lebih sering ber 'Kya-Kya' ria. Berisik banget. Mana kadang mereka suka nowel-nowel tubuhku. Hiiii aku jadi jijik."

"Ya itu sih resiko. Kau ganteng sih." Kata Kiba.

"Makanya itu tolongin aku dong, please. Aku butuh banget nih. Uangku masih kurang."

"Iya. Sebentar aku telepon Hana-nee. Dia kan yang ngurus biro bisnis keluarga kami."

Kiba langsung nelepon kakaknya. Mereka bercakap-cakap serius. Setelah 30 menit kemudian baru, Kiba menutup telepon. "Ada part time gajinya gedhe, kerjanya dari jam 05.00-07.00 dan 16.00-21.00, tapi tak ada hari libur."

"Aku mau. Kerja apa tuh?"

"Jadi baby sister." Kata Kiba yang mendapat hadiah jitakan.

"Masa baby sister. Aku ini cowok, tahu."

"Oke, pembantu rumah tangga. Hanya bersih-bersih lalu pulang."

"Selain itu ada?"

"Hanya itu lowongan yang tersedia. Mau nggak?"

"Ya, udah deh aku terima. Alamatnya?"

"Nih. Catet ya." Kiba memberikan alamat yang tadi di berikan kakaknya lewat email.

"Uchiha? Serius Uchiha? Itu kan keluarga tajir BGT."

"Iya. Makanya kamu harus perfect. Jangan malu-maluin kami."

"Sip, deh. Trims ya."

Dua hari kemudian Naruto sudah diterima kerja di keluarga Fugaku Uchiha, keluarga artis terkenal. Fugaku seorang sutradara papan atas, sedangkan sang istri jadi produsernya. Itachi sendiri telah menjadi aktor internasional. Jadi tugas Naruto membersihkan kamar putra bungsu mereka yang jarang diketahui publik. Sepertinya ia masih SD, makanya jarang terlihat di depan umum.

Ini hari pertamanya kerja. Naruto agak nerveous. Ia buka pintu kamar itu dengan takut-takut, mengira-ngira anaknya kek gimana? Semoga dia itu anak manis bin menggemaskan yang fotonya terpajang di depan.

Kriettt... pintu dibuka perlahan. Ia masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Dahinya berjengit, kok lampunya mati sih. Naruto meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol saklar. Tepat saat lampu menyala, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda dingin dan tajam mengenai lehernya.

"Siapa kau?" kata suara berat.

"Ssssa-sa-saya Naruto. Sa-sa-saya babysister baru. Ma-ma-maaf ku pikir ini kamar putra bungsu Tuan Fugaku." Kata Naruto tercekat, ketakutan. Sudut matanya bisa melihat bagaimana benda tajam itu siap memutus urat nadinya. 'Ya, Tuhan, tolong hambamu yang imut ini.' doanya dalam hati.

"Hn." Ia tak kunjung menurunkan pisaunya. Ia malah mengendus tubuh Naruto, bikin Naruto geli. "Kamu manis. Sepertinya enak." Katanya. Lidahnya menjulur panjang lalu menjilati bibirnya, seperti orang yang ingin menyantap makanan.

'Enak? Dia?' Oh Tuhan. Aku mau diapain?' batin Naruto dag dig dug duerrrr. "Tolong jangan makan aku. Dagingku tak enak." Katanya ketakutan. Ia sudah takut aja dengan makhluk kanibal di depannya ini.

"Hi hi hi... " Katanya tertawa renyah. "Ha ha ha..." Kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau lucu, seperti Sakura. Sakuraku... sakuraku mana? Kembalikan!" katanya histeris, mencoba mencekik leher Naruto. Pisaunya sudah jatuh ke lantai, bergelontangan.

Naruto susah payah melepas cekikan pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. 'Kiba, kalo aku selamat dari tempat terkutuk ini, ku bunuh kau. Kau membuatku bekerja pada pasien RSJ.' Batin Naruto.

**End Flashback**

Sebuah keajaiban waktu itu ia bisa selamat. Naruto jadi ekstra hati-hati saat kerja di sini. Ia mempelajari perilaku Sasuke. Dari hal itu akhirnya ia tahu kapan moodnya hilang dan bakal ngamuk. Makanya itu awet kerja di keluarga itu. Biasanya kan baru sehari kerja langsung minta berhenti. Naruto itu pekerja ke-1000.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang ngamuk. Ia lebih sering cerita tak karuan pada Naruto yang ditanggapi acuh-tak acuh. Ia pikir ia bisa bernafas lega. Tapi nyatanya Naruto malah susah. Sasuke berulang kali nembak dia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku Naru-chan?"

"Maaf saya tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Memang apa kekuranganku?"

'Kamu kurang waras.' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tentu saja ia tak menjawab karena masih sayang nyawanya. Kalo jawab ia bisa langsung tewas di tempat, tanpa batu nisan, mungkin. Ia duduk dengan anteng mendengar curhatan panjang Sasuke. Ini lebih baik dari pada ngamuk menyakiti orang-orang.

"Anda kan doraemon. Kalo doraemon nikah sama aku, lalu bagaimana dengan Nobita?"

Ia memilih jawaban-jawaban absurd itu karena hanya itu pilihannya. Emang orang gila bisa diajak bicara logis, yang ada ia dicekik lagi. Jadi Naruto bilang ia itu peri yang ditugaskan Kami-sama mendampingi Sasuke.

Naruto bersabar sampai hari ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis tiada tara, karena besok ia sudah berhenti kerja. Uangnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan ia bisa berdadah ria dengan Sasuke.

Saat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Naruto merasa oleng. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan lemas. Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Sekilas, Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang gentlemen dan waras.

Ia memijit pelipisnya yang sakit. Sejak ia melakukan operasi buntu yang disponsori Itachi-sama ia sering mengeluh pusing. Ia harus rajin minum obat jika ingin sakitnya sembuh. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sakitnya lebih parah. Perutnya terasa kram, seperti seorang gadis lagi menstruasi.

Gila kan? Apa karena ia bergaul dengan orang gila, ia jadi ketularan gila? Memang gila itu bisa ditularin ya? Ah tauk ah gelap.

"Kau sakit?" katanya cemas.

Naruto merasa sangat lemah, hingga ia tak kuasa menjawab. Matanya terlihat sayu dan ia pun tertidur pulas. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalo Sasuke sudah menyeringai mengerikan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Hanya Sasuke dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Dua bulan kemudian.

Naruto merasa perutnya bergolak hebat. Ia pun muntah-muntah, mengeluarkan isi sarapannya tadi pagi. "Huekkk.. huekkk.. huekkkk..." perutnya sakit dan lemas.

Kiba sang sahabat dengan senang hati mengurut tengkuknya. "Ini sudah seminggu lho, kamu muntah-muntah. Lebih baik kau periksa ke dokter. Aku takut kau sakit parah."

"Aku tak ada duit, Kiba."

"Pakai saja uangku dulu. Kesehatan lebih penting dari uang."

"Trims Kiba."

Naruto kini di berada di klinik. Ia duduk di depan seorang dokter.

"Selamat ya! Anda hamil."

Naruto saking syoknya sampai diam saja. Ia terus begitu sampai ia tiba di rumah. Aku hamil? Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku ini cowok. Terlebih lagi aku tak pernah melakukan itu dengan siapapun. Bagaimana bisa aku hamil?

Naruto tak percaya dan ia mencoba test peck. Hasilnya positif ia hamil. Ia kini menangis, meraung di dalam kamar mandi. Oh Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini? Kenapa aku bisa hamil? Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Siapa ayah dari bayi ini, Tuhan?

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia mendapat kabar kalo Orochimaru, dokter pribadi Uchiha sekaligus yang mengoperasi Naruto, ditangkap pihak kepolisian. Ia dituduh telah melakukan percobaan berbahaya pada manusia. Ia mencoba membuat laki-laki hamil. Percobaan mereka gagal semua dan orang-orang malang itu mati.

Naruto curiga Orochimaru bukanlah pelaku tunggal, tapi hanya suruhan. Ia menelan ludahnya takut. Mereka pasti Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama dibalik itu semua. Mereka pernah bilang tak ingin benih mereka jatuh ke rahim wanita yang menurut mereka menjijikkan. Selama ini Sasuke pura-pura gila agar tak ada yang curiga jika ada dokter dan perawat keluar masuk secara bebas di kediaman mereka.

Naruto merasa sangat syok. "Tidakkkk..." jeritnya.

Dalam kamar Sasuke berbincang dengan kakaknya. Mereka tak cemas dengan tertangkapnya Orochimaru. Memang siapa yang berani menyentuh Uchiha? Lagipula percobaan itu telah berhasil. Mereka dapat laporan Naruto hamil.

Kali ini Naruto tak punya alasan untuk menolak Sasuke lagi. Ia akan mendapatkan Naruto, bidadarinya dari ia masih balita. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia sudah merencanakan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia pura-pura gila agar tak dinikahkan dengan orang lain, sekaligus membuatnya lepas dari incaran orang-orang dan ia bebas melakukan segalanya. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Naruto akan datang padanya.

Dan akhirnya umpan tersambut. Naruto datang padanya. Dia lebih manis dari waktu ia masih kecil dulu. Senyumnya masih sangat menawan. "Kali ini tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita Deer. Kau akan jadi miliku, selamanya."

Itachi cuek. Ia lebih memilih membuka brosur paket pernak-pernik pernikahan. Ia ingin membuat pernikahan adiknya sempurna. Apapun untuk adiknya akan ia lakukan termasuk melanggar hukum.

**END**

**Omake**

Sasuke kecil melihat bayi itu takjub. Rambut pirangnya dan mata safir indahnya, mempesonanya. "Ji San. Berikan anak ji san padaku!" perintah Sasuke mutlak pada Minato, sang ketua pelayan di rumahnya.

Minato melotot takut. Apa maksud tuan mudanya ini? "Maaf Tuan. Dia masih kecil, masih butuh ASI." Kata Minato menolak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya 2 tahun lagi."

2 tahun kemudian. Sasuke kembali meminta Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi Minato menolak. "Maaf Tuan. Naruto sakit-sakitan. Saya khawatir nanti tuan muda tertular. Tunggulah sampai ia usia 4 tahun."

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan ingkar janji."

4 tahun berlalu dan Minato masih menolak memberikan Naruto. Ia malah mencoba kabur dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke pun marah. Ia menjebak Minato dengan seorang wanita dan utang yang menumpuk. Minato yang tak berdaya terpaksa mengusir Naruto luntang lantung di jalan daripada ia menyerahkan putranya pada Sasuke-sama.

Ia ingin putranya tumbuh normal di lingkungan orang waras, bukannya bersama dengan orang-orang Uchiha yang semuanya sinting. Ya klan Uchiha yang elit itu orang-orangnya kurang waras, cacat moral dan semena-mena. Minato tahu itu makanya ia selalu berusaha menghalangi usaha Sasuke.

**End Omake**


End file.
